


Laying with the Devil

by Persephoneloves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, F/M, Iris is such a mom, Murder, Sex, So doesn’t know if he wants Amani or to go home, Violence, Who would blame him, dark themes, she’s precious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephoneloves/pseuds/Persephoneloves
Summary: “A brave man is an man who dares to look the devil in the face and tell him he is a devil.” — James A. Garfield





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written anything like this before and having a different pair of eyes on this other than mine would be nice. If anyone would like the perk of reading these chapters before anyone else, and then answer a few of my questions afterwords, contact me on my tumblr @Persephoneloves

Chuckling to himself, Eobard ran through the familiar riffs of time and reality, going through his typical routine with Allen. The Flash. 

 

Just as riveting as the last 1,000 times they’ve done this. 

 

Eobard was going back in time once more to ruin his life. The last time was the worst it’s ever gone, but he was more than confident about his new plan. 

 

Eobard was about to travel through the right time and the right world, but a black hand pulled him down. The darkness suffocating his senses, seeped into his soul. The hand dragged him down, down down, into another reality, making sure he hit every tree in sight before flinging him across a plain of grass. 

 

Eobard immediately flashed away, stalling as he ran through a city. Thankfully, it was a version of Central City. The buildings were fairly old, but not ancient. He had to be sometime in the 21st century. 

 

Good, he thought to himself. He could possibly be in the right time in the right world. 

 

As he made a quick detour to the S.T.A.R Labs of wherever he currently resides, he saw he lost the Black Flash. Before he could go inside, a blue portal opened in his path. A speedster in red stepped out. 

 

“This stops now Thawn.” 

 

“Oh, Barry,” he smiled slyly, “this is just the beginning.” 

 

On cue, the Black Flash roared behind Eobard. He ducked at his top top speed and ran past Barry. A portal opened as the Black Flash grabbed the wrong speedster. 

 

Sighing, Eobard took off his cowl. 

 

“Gideon, when am I?”

 

“Mr. Thawn, you are currently in Central City year 2016, but you haven’t just travelled back in time. You are on another earth as well. Also in one of its various altering timelines.”

 

Eobard scowled. He was  _ not _ where he wanted to be  _ at all.  _ Not only was in the wrong time, but also on the wrong earth. In one of its  _ altering  _ timelines!

 

Eobard cursed and took a step  _ away _ from the S.T.A.R Labs. He couldn’t count on anything from this earth at the moment. 

 

He winced. His wounds from the Black Flash were aparaently fatal. He couldn’t notice with his speed coursing through his veins like a wildfire, his power dampening his ability to feel anything. As he took a few deep breaths, he felt his pace become normal. The world around him becoming clearer and clearer. The pain all over his body becoming sharper and sharper. 

 

His arms were grazed with claw marks and a dark red blood oozed from his lower abdomen. 

 

He staggered on but not far. Falling to the ground, he contemplated his exsistance. 

 

He was not going to die like this. Not today. Not now. Not because of the Black Flash of death. He was going to kill Barry Allen or his friends and family as much as he wanted too. Whenever and wherever he wanted.

 

He needed to rethink his goal and his plan, but for now he needed to wait for his body to regenerate into its healthy state. 

 

Eobard didn’t get the chance to wait. His consciousness slowly drifted off as a dark brown face appeared before him.

 

“It’s going to be okay.” 

 

A hand tenderly cupped his face.

 

“You’re not going to die here.”

  
  


__________________

  
  


Meena sighed as she stared at the wounded meta, a tablet in hand showing his vitals. 

 

She ended up placing a few stitches on his arms and the side of his head. Bruises of all kinds were scattered all over him. His neck showed signs of being strangled, but it wasn’t as recent as the bruises everywhere else. She guessed it happened a few hours prior to when she found him. 

 

However, the most fatal injury was the gashing wound on his lower abdomen. That’s where most of his stitches were. Thankfully, she had gotten to him before any serious amount of blood was lost. 

 

She hadn’t done any serious operating in a long time and was worried the whole time. Her senses were on autopilot and thankfully the precedure was honestly like  _ “riding a bike again.” _

 

She didn’t want to send Caitlin or Cisco in a panic attack, so she decided to take care of it by herself. She was going to let them walk into the lab in the morning to help deal with the aftermath. They both work so hard saving the City day after day. They don’t need to be bothered with another injuried meta.

 

She needs to start handelig them on her own anyway. 

 

Amani stretched and walked to the in lab coffee station. It was too elaborate for a lab if you asked her, but what else could you expect from this place. Everything about S.T.A.R Labs was extravagant and overly done. 

 

Amani methodically prepared a French Press of her personal favorite and took the press and a mug back to the Medical Bay. 

 

She picked up her pad while her coffee brewed in the French Press.

 

_ What the— _

 

Amani dropped her pad and stared at the meta in shock. His heart rate and vitals were off the charts. Everything was higher and faster than what they should be.

 

Still asleep, his body vibrated faster than humanly possible. 

 

Amani struggled to increase the flow of the needed morphene and other medicine into his system. His vibrating sucked the oxygen out of the air around him. Almost the entire room. 

 

As soon as she made her painful process of injecting him with higher amount of needed medicine and increasing his morphene bag’s flow, his vibrating slowed down. 

 

Amani threw herself in her chair and kept her eyes panickly glued to his vitals and on  _ him. _

 

What kind of  _ powers _ did this guy have? Was he dying? Was it a signal of distress or a sign that he was healing? 

 

Looking at her pad, she had her answers. Everything was normal. She swiped to the digital representation of his wounds and stitches. The red spots were slowly turning from red to green on the caricature of his body. 

 

Amani looked at the clock. 

 

_ 5:00 a.m. _

 

She’d been here three hours. 

 

This meta healed in three hours, but she had a feeling it was typically a shorter process. Did he always vibrate when he healed? Was he some sort of vibrating man? 

 

She poured herself a cup of coffee from the French Press and stared at the meta in awe. 

 

_ What are you? _

 

She sipped and stared in silence. Time inched by slowly. On her second cup of coffee she wrote his behavior and the information from his vitals on a sheet of paper and challenged herself to figure out what his powers were. 

 

After twenty minutes of rediclous conclusions like human drill and human energy generator, she gave up. 

 

Amani swiveled her chair beside the meta once more. 

 

“You’re a mistery.” She whispered and put a hand on the spot where the large gash  _ was _ . There was hardly a scar there. In a few days there’d be no proof he was ever stabbed. 

 

“Meena, what are you doing here!” 

 

Shit. She looked at the clock. It was 6:03. Caitlin never failed to get here at 6:00.

 

“Caitlin, h-h-hi.” She stammered. 

 

“Who is this? When did this happened?”

 

Caitlin immediately made her way to the meta. She checked his pulsed and looked over his body, a frown on her face.

 

“Show me his vitals.” Caitlin’s face was serious as she worked through a whole check up on  _ her _ patient. Doing everything  _ she _ had already done. 

 

Amani stayed silent as Caitlin read through her quick patient journal of everything that had happened through the night. 

 

“Why didn’t you call me or Cisco?” Her voice was softly furious. Her eyes were icy.  “We wouldn’t have got in the way of you working on your own, but this guy is suspicious.” 

 

Caitlin walked to her and out her hands on her shoulders. 

 

“From your intel, all we know is that he’s a meta. We don’t know if he’s good or bad. He could have woken up and hurt you.”

 

Caitlin hugged her before she could respond. Tears dampened her shoulder. 

 

“Caitlin you know that isn’t true.” Amani blinked her tears away. “He’s too injured to ever wake up anytime soon.”

 

Caitlin pulled away and looked her in the eyes. “I know,” she wiped a tear away with her finger, “I was just worried about you. Thinking about what you’ve been through in the past,” Caitlin cupped her cheek, “this must have been really hard for you to do on your own.” Caitlin comforted. 

 

They both stood in silence and watched the rise and fall of the meta’s chest. His steady breathing calmed both the Dr.’s in silence. A trait they both found soothing and therapeutic to hear in a patient. 

 

“Did you dress him?” Caitlin raised an eyebrow quizzically. 

 

Amani rolled her eyes. “Yes, his suit was awfully bloodied and I couldn’t operate with the cursed thing on him.” 

 

Amani simply peeled the suit off of him and threw it into some of the suit cleaning solution Cisco usually whips up for Barry and Wally. She then replaced the it with random sweats and had a S.T.A.R Labs sweatshirt on the back of a chair for when he woke up.

 

“I can’t believe you stayed here all night after your gala.” 

 

Amani sighed and sat down. 

 

She looked down at her extravagant dress. The silky black dress had a delicate drooping neckline, and it’s backline even lower. It had a leg slit to the tip of her left leg and a trail at least five feat behind her, studded with silver and twinkling little diamonds. 

 

“Pfft. Me neither.” She crossed her legs. “I’m glad I didn’t get any thing on it.” She mused. “It was too bloody expensive.” 

 

Caitlin giggled and dropped the subject. 

 

“Good morning lovelies!” Cisco greeted warmly, waltzing into the room with a Jitters cup holder. 

 

“It is I,” he exclaimed, “the most handsomest coworker from your dreams.”

 

“Keep it down,” Caitlin took her coffee from Cisco, “there’s a patient.” 

 

Cisco dumbfoundedly looked accross at the meta in the medical bed but showed no other sign of interest. 

 

“Here.” He handed Amani her coffee, but said no more as he picked up her pad and went through the same process as Caitlin. 

 

“What kind of meta do you think he is?” He questioned.

 

Amani silently handed over her notepad of suggestions. 

 

Cisco read quietly and tossed it back when he finished. “ I would have thought those too aside from plain vibrating, but it’s not enough. There just isn’t that much information to go off of.” 

 

They all stared quietly at the sleeping meta for a few minuets.

 

“Meena, you should go cha—“

 

“—no!” She said too quickly, almost pleading. “I need to watch him wake up!” 

 

Amani didn’t miss the desperation in her voice as she accidentally yelled at Caitlin. She also didn’t miss the hurt and sympathy that flashed in her  _ and _ Cisco’s eyes as they said okay and left her in the Med bay. 

 

Amani sighed and turned to the meta.

 

_ “You don’t think I’m weak too, do you?” _ She mused. 

 

But Amani secretly wanted an answer. Her life hadn’t been the same in a while, and she was definitely not okay. She’s been doing her best to hide it, but she feared her friends and family knew more than what they lead on. 

  
  


__________________

  
  


_ Three months later. _

  
  


Despite the signs from that night that said their meta would wake up, he didn’t, forcing Amani too move on with her life, taking away the distraction of nursing another she desperately needed. However, she did check up on him regularly. She even talked to him. Obviously he could never respond, but Caitlin told her it keeps him healthier when people talk to him. 

 

“Hey, Dan.” Amani meekly let out. “I just found out Cisco’s been calling you Tom, but you look more like s Dan to me.” 

 

She looked down at his smooth pale face, not expecting any change. She grabbed his hand for the familiar comfort she craved when she wasn’t in his presence. 

 

“Well,” she paused and stroked his face, “Caitlin pitched the idea of your middle name being Ed, but you don’t look like a middle name guy….or an Ed, so I said I’ll think about it, but in reality, I’m not letting that happen.”

 

Amani stopped stroking his face as his brow furrowed. He let out a growl of a moan like sound, but he didn’t wake up. As expected…

 

Caitlin explained it was nightmares. She had scanned his brain when the growling and yelling started. 

 

She cupped his face and lowered herself until her mouth was at his ear and whispered sweet nothings of comfort until he stopped. 

 

“I wish I had nightmares.” She confessed. “I don’t get the chance to sleep at all these days. A nightmare or two feels like it beats no sleep.” She squeezed his hand. 

 

“But I don’t know what your dreaming about, so that wouldn’t be fair to you.” She whispered, barely audible. 

 

Unknown to her, she drifted off into a nap. One of the short little things that left her feeling more tired than before when she woke up. 

  
  


__________________

  
  


Eobard flickered his eyes open.

 

He woke up to look at the somber girl’s face who happened to be sleeping on his chest. Her head resting on the crook of her arm. He frowned. 

 

He’d heard the confession about him looking like a Dan and her even sadder story about her sleepless nights. 

 

He stroked her hair softly while she slept. 

 

He needed a story. A sob story about an upcoming businessman would do, he supposed. Murdered family would stop annoying pestering. A tad of—

 

Eobard brought his hand to his face and vibrated it. One…..two….thr— 

 

Pain snaked from his pain to his whole arm. The power that usually coursed through his veins like a surging storm were no more. The lion's roar of his power was deviated to the whisper of a mouse. Small and weak. 

 

_ No.  _

 

His speed was gone. He was trapped—again!

 

In a moment of furry, he banged his fist on the side of the bed. The girl threw herself off of him, startled.

 

Her big brown eyes stared at him in shock. 

 

“You’re...awake.” She breathed out with a smile. 

 

He saw the nervousness flicker in her eyes when his facial expression didn’t change. He didn’t mean to wake her up so soon. He wanted his disguise for now to be a nice guy, but for now, he’ll have to improvise. 

 

“We won’t...ask you…. any questions.”,” She started slowly between breaths, “that’s not what we do here. We—“

 

“Give me the pad with my vitals!” Eobard said flatly. He didn’t really care about her or anything else in the lab at the moment. He needed to know how much speed he had lost and if he could ever get it back. 

 

She silently handed him over the pad. The authoritive tone of his voice, putting her brain on autopilot. 

 

He took the pad and read over his vitals from the past few months. He swore and opened the patient journal reports. 

 

“ _ Fuck!”  _ He threw the pad accross the room, smattering it into pieces. 

 

“Take me to a board and give a marker.” He didn’t raise his voice, but he couldn’t keep the edge out of. He couldn’t keep the god defying rage that roared inside of to himself. 

 

_ None of this was supposed to happen. He was healthy. He was fine.  _

 

She silently lead him through the lab. 

 

Apparently in this S.T.A.R Labs the Medical Bay was an expanded addition. It had its own section in the west wing of the entire place. 

 

The design was more sleek and entricate. He wandered what extravagant bastard owned the place. No Wells was fond of beauty over practicality. The beauty and aesthetic never mattered. Only clean and simple cut designs. 

 

She lead him through the cortex to a corner where she pulled a clear dry erase board from a closet and gave him a pack of dry erase markers.

 

He grunted his thanks to her and immediately began to work. He needed to calculate his current speed, measure how much was lost, and the accurate amount of speed attainable for him to get home. 

 

Then he would execute exactly  _ how _ he would need to get home. 

  
  


__________________

  
  


Amani silently watched the awakened meta. She had just texted Cisco and Caitlin he was awake. She also told them if he was still here when they arrived they would need to be as quiet as possible...noise makes him more antsy than he already is.

 

He vibrated his hand while looking at a clock for ten minuets. He recorded the time and continued to write several other equations. One she recognized as the basic calculation for speed. The next one, however, was strange. 

 

She’d seen Cisco writing it once, but when she had asked, he had only said he was fooling around. 

 

Yet, this meta from nowhere  _ knows _ what it is. Not only does he know Cisco’s version, but another one as well. His appeared to be a inverse of sorts. 

 

What are they? What did they mean? 

 

Clearly this guy was a scientist of sorts. He wouldn’t answer her unless she called him Dr. and he never tell her any part of his name, but he did make it clear that he was a Dr, when she called him Mr. or Sir. 

 

“Doctor, would you like to take a break and get some food?” She asked. 

 

He looked at her through the board, taking a break from his calculation. A frown plastered on his face as he  _ glowered _ at her. 

 

“I’m busy.” He gruffed. 

 

His head snapped back to the board, and he continued working, in strong pursuit of ignoring her in the process. 

 

Sighing, Amani walked back to the in lab station for coffee and made a batch with her French Press. She walked to the break room to retrieve two mugs and a liter of water. She placed all the items on a tray and made her way back to the cortex. 

 

Without saying a word, she placed the tray of coffee and water next to him on a desk. 

 

Smelling the coffee, he whipped his head around and stared at her. She wanted to ignore him as he had done her for the majority of the morning, but his gaze bore into her soul and burned her. His gaze was heavy and  _ hard _ as his bright azure eyes followed her every move with unreadable aversion. Her breath hitched and her body tensed, but she stared at his shoes, daring not to look up at his eyes. 

 

She soon surrendered and looked up to match his gaze when she heard the snap of the marker top. She glared at him as he was currently doing to her. 

 

_ Fuck  _ him. She wasn’t here to be his friend or his  _ lackey. _ She was his doctor! She was here to make sure he didn’t die! 

 

“You’ve been in a coma for three months.” She started sternly. 

 

Not saying a word, he crossed his arms and continued to glare back.

 

“I understand your in a tight spot and not in a situation quite favorable to what you might want it to be, but you need fluids! You need food! Yes, you might have been in a coma for three months, but you need to take it easy! You need to rest!” 

 

Her labored breathing was all she could hear as she shakily lifted a cup of the tray to prepare a cup of coffee to calm her nerves. Her blood rushed down from her head, receiving her from the heated emotions of the moment, allowing her thoughts to take over.

 

She gave too much away. She showed too much emotion. She couldn’t possibly escape this now. This—

 

“I’m so sorry.” A large strong hand gripped her shoulder and turned her body away from the coffee and the tray. More gently, another hand covered hers and gently placed the coffee mug in its designated place. 

 

“I didn’t mean to cause you to…” Amani looked up into those blue eyes once more as his voice trailed off. The cold piercing blue eyes that once unnerved her entire being was replaced by a soft somber pool of pity and regret, that searched for the right words.

 

He closed the distance between them and wrapped her into an embrace. 

 

“I can’t apologize correctly because I don’t want to cause you any alarm.” He whispered softly into her ear and gently stroked lazy lines on her lower back. “—but I can tell you’ve been through a lot, and I have some how brought back some of those unwarranted thoughts or feelings of that time.” 

 

His breath on her ear seemed to warm her as much as him embrace. She was shock by how gentle and nice he actually was. Maybe his behavior was caused by something she couldn’t see.

 

“You don’t have to apologize.” She whispered in return, barely audible. “Clearly your stressed and don’t exactly know what’s going on, I should have explained things better.” She apologized. 

 

“Meena what the hell is going on here?” 

 

Amani jumped out his arms, falling to the ground before his hand grabbed her and pulled her into a more frantically tighter embrace. 

 

“I…” she froze. 

 

“Why doesn’t he have a shirt on? Why is he  _ up? _ He should not be standing!”

 

Cisco furiously made his way to them and wedges himself in the space between them. 

 

“Stay  _ away _ from her,” Cisco jabbed a finger on his chest, “you—“ he paused. The apprehensive furry was gone as he stared at the board in curiosity. “A scientist.” He said flatly. 

 

Meena looked at the bored and tried to keep her composure. The weird equations and the ones similar to Cisco’s were gone and replaced with other complicated ones she didn’t quite understand either. 

 

“Well,” Cisco started nonchalantly, “you have my apologies. Clearly, you aren’t dangerous.”

 

Meena, looked from Cisco to the Doctor and saw his gaze secretly challenge her to say something about what was previously on the board. She didn’t know anything about this man, but something told her he would hurt her— and Cisco, if she did. 

 

She shook her head in a barely noticeable manner to reassure him she would try nothing of the sort, careful to make sure Cisco didn’t notice the growing fear she felt with each second. 

 

_ This man was dangerous. _

  
  



	2. Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of updating every two weeks.

**_One year later._ **

 

Eobard eyed her over the brim of his drink. With the help of his new companions from Star Labs, he was able to make a name for himself, building prestigious and new technology this world has never seen. He bought Mercury Labs and made it his own. A budding success story.

 He slowly made his way over to her— _Meena._

 Her gaze never left his, despite how nervous he knew she was. He needs someone on his side. He needed an ally. Someone to work for him on the inside. Someone to tell him about The Flash if he ever gets back. A—well, that’s what he tells himself.

 He actually just liked toying with her.

 “Ms. Powers,” he said smoothly, “you look as stunning and graceful as ever.” He laced her arm in his without waiting for a reply, sweeping her off to his previous location in the bar at the corner, away from prying eyes and ears.

 “And you look just as dashing as the last time I’ve seen you.” She complimented back, more out of courtesy, but he knew how she really felt.

 When they reached their destination away from the boisterous flair and flamboyance of the party, he pulled her close to his side with one arm. He made her a drink and shoved it into one of her hands with the other.

 “Meena, I missed you.” He whispered in her ear. He relished in the shiver he received in response. “Did you miss me as well?”

 He kissed her on the spot behind her ear, not letting the distance between them lessen in anyway. He made sure the breath of his voice and the air of his breathing touched her.

 “No.” She responded meekly, inaudible.

 Her body trembled, betraying her response.

 She’d been doing this, since that fated night one month ago when he made his final move on her. A test. There was nothing that suggested she didn’t enjoy it. Just as he assumed over the entire month.

 

____________

 

_“Harrison.” Her voice was a soft whisper after he removed his mouth from hers. His hand was between her legs, but she would only let it go so far as it rested on her inner thigh. He needed and massaged it with all his might. Desperate to make her feel as frustrated as he did._

  _Her gasps were moans at this point as he massaged a hand up and down the length of her glorious thigh. She sat adjacent to him on the couch. He wanted nothing more than to pull her on his lap and rip off her stupid dress._

  _He was lucky enough to rub her inner thigh as he made slow work with his mouth on her neck, the tightening of his pants becoming unbearable as his erection grew. He couldn’t do this anymore. The torture was killing him._

  _He bit her neck as hard as he could, kissing and sucking her neck. Her moans becoming sharper._

  _She violently shrugged away from him._

  _“Stop!”_

  _Her eyes burned with an emotion he couldn’t quite determine, the desire still there. To him that’s all that mattered._

  _She said stop. She even pushed away from him. However, her eyes were trailing over him. They wondered over his lips and down his arms, down his chest, and into the V of his waist._

 

**_She was caught red handed._ **

 

______________

 Harrison was thoroughly pissed off with what he gathered from that night.

  _She did want him_.

 She had been toying with him and his want for her for a whole month. For whatever fucking reason that may be. It didn’t matter. _Tonight_ , he was going to return the favor.

 “Harrison, stop!” She shrugged him off and turned to him. Her eyes burning like that same night. Except this time, they burned with more shame.

 He frowned.

 “You biting me was _not_ the _fucking problem_!” She whispered in rage, daring not to raise her voice at such an event, but pointedly letting him know that she was upset with him.

 “Did it ever occur to you that maybe I’m not ready to have _sex_ with you! That maybe I would like to wait a little while longer!”

 He was stunned. Wow, she was trying her hardest with that lie. He’d been letting her think he believes it, but he knew the truth. He knew about  the one night she drunkenly confessed to how she actually felt. She’d confessed that she knew how _he_ felt and that she decided to ignore his advances and act like none of them ever happened.

 Before she could storm off, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back, embracing her.

 “Meena, I’m sorry!” His voice was raising. “I didn’t mean to rush things. I didn’t mean to disrespect your feelings and disregard how you might feel about things.” He lied, cupping her cheek.

 “Sometimes I forget not everyone moves as fast as I do.”

 He watched her eyes soften. She relaxed in his arms and leaned her face into his hand, placing her own above his.

 They stayed that way for a minuet and he couldn’t help but to speed up a little and make the moment stretch for him longer. Making the minuet last a lifetime as he took in her ebony skin. Her full lips and adorable round nose. Her sleek and alluring eyes that held more emotions than the sea did water.

 Eobard was snatched out of his daze by the sound of a click and an annoying flash of a light. His eyes went dangerously dark.

 He he snapped his head towards the source.

 A brash looking boy with a chunky smile plastered on his face in a cheap suit had a camera dangled around his neck.

 Lightning crackled in his vision, but he held it in. He couldn’t let this _boy_ blow his cover. Ignoring the cowering fear that flashed over the kids eyes, he grabbed the camera and pulled the boy’s face to his.

 “Delete it or you won’t have hands to take another picture.” He growled lowly enough for only the boy to hear, and pushed him out of the way. He grabbed Meena’s hand and lead them out of the party.

  


____________________

  


Meena, quietly watched Harrison’s face as he drove them home. Which home, she didn’t know. She hadn’t looked at the road to see if he was taking them to her apartment or his _mansion_ on the lingering outside of Central City.

 “Harrison, I need to talk to you.” She started slowly.

 She knew it annoyed him to say the obvious or ‘things that didn’t make sense’ as he put it, but he learned to stop voicing it as it was one of her ways of communicating when she didn’t really know what to say.

 He frowned and grunted in response, probably annoyed that she said ‘I need to talk to you’ instead of just talking about whatever it was she needed to talk about.

 “I’ve known you wanted to have sex with me before that night.”

 His frown morphed into shock as his eyebrows shot up. He placed his free hand from the armrest on to his chin while he drove. An impressed smile creeped on the corners of his mouth.

 “Meena, it deeply disturbs me you have an inclination to anticipate my wants and desires. I’m sure in some relationships this may have won over various partners into your favor, but I don’t enjoy knowing this at all.”

 

She sighed.

 

“Harrison, that’s your smart person paranoia talking. It’s like your smart person _‘I-don’t-like-being-predictable-and-I’m-super-mean’_ thing.” She explained exasperatedly.

 

“Meena, that doesn’t make any sense.” He turned and frowned at her as he made a stop at a red light. “I don’t have a smart person thing.”

 

“Look, I’ll give you power point presentation with all my factual evidence that _you do,_ later.” She grabbed his free hand in her own. “Just keep listening to me, alright?” She looked down at his hand and rubbed the trailing lines of his veins.

 

He moved his hand from her and lifted her chin, so she’d look up at him, ignoring the honking horn from the car behind them.

 

“Meena, I’m always here to listen to you.” He reassured her. She nodded, encouraged to go on at his words. He was nice like that. He used to be even nicer, but any form of niceness no matter how small or frequent from him never failed to make her feel good.

 

“Things between us are super intense lately.” She almost stopped at his wince from her using the phrase ‘super intense’, but she ignored it.

 

“The way you look at me lately. Your eyes usually hold this happy glow. They usually hold this bright happy color, but now they usually hold this dark grey-ish color with this dark want for intimacy.” She sucked in a sharp breath as she thought about that same dark look he gave her across the room of the ball from over his drink.

 

“You—“

 

“Is this a bad thing?” He interrupted. His voice leveled, but suggestively cold. “Is it a bad thing that I _want_ you.” His hand gripped her forearm tightly and she yelped in surprise.

 

“Is it a bad thing that I want to be _inside_ you?” He rasped, taking off his seatbelt as he pulled into the car garage of his home.

 

“Is it a bad thing I think about how much I want you all the time now?” He turned to her, raising his voice. “Everyday!”

 

She whimpered through labored breathing, despite him being the one that was yelling.

 

He reached over and kissed her—hard.

 

He unbuckled her seat belt and threw it off of her. He pulled her into his lap, his tongue grazing every inch of her mouth. Her lungs screamed for air, but he didnt stop. She grabbed fists fulls of his shirt and coat in her hands as he torturously held her at his mercy. Her nails were digging into his skin through his clothes and he still _would-not-stop._

 

His hand roamed down her back to her sides. They caressed and massaged every inch of her body. Every cell and fiber of her being burned with want, her soul screaming with desire. Her lungs in viscous pain.

 

Squeezing her thighs with all his strength he relaxed her lips. Before she could even gasp her first breath, he bit her bottom lip as hard as he could. Changing her gasps for air into another plea for release.

 

“Please.” She raggedly let out, barely breathing.

 

He tightened his already firm grip on her thighs into a more painful embrace, his teeth digging viscously into her swollen bottom lip.

 

To her horror the core of her very being a fire blazed with want. The growing erection she felt underneath her did nothing to help. Her delicate lace lingerie grew wetter with each second, furthering her shame.

 

“Answer me Meena,” he rasped in her ear, releasing her lip from its agony, “is it a bad thing to _want?”_

 

His harsh grip still  on her thighs, he slid her in slow patronizing motions up and down his lap, painfully slow over his erection.

 

Tears welled in her eyes. She did want him. She did want this.

 

 _He would never give it to her_.

 

“Answer me Meena!” He raised his voice, moving her faster along his lap at the same time.

 

She only whimpered in response. She was too overwhelmed. Despite the throbbing pain everywhere else, she could only feel him underneath her. She could only think about how she wanted him to be inside her.

 

“Answer me!” He growled out this time.

 

Then...the impossible happened.

 

He forcefully grinded her hips on to his faster than she could mentally register, red lightning crackled all around them. The speed of his hands made the feeling of being grounded on top of him twice as intense.

 

She found her voice when everything slowed down, but she could tell it was from moving even _faster, that_ things were beginning to go by at an unnaturally slow place. The world around them meshing apart. The blurriness Of everything morphed into the cleanest look of the world she had ever seen “No!” She finally cried out.

 

“No, what.” He raggedly breathed into her ear, mocking her.

 

Her thoughts were growing faster in the moment. They were flying around in her brain even faster than their physical movements. The lighting was seeping into her skin and flooding her soul. The power that wildly erupted from him blinded everything in her vision as red lighting crackled in her eyes. She looked down at him. Harrison had a snarl on his face. It was a snarl with desire in its gaze, but underneath the snarl was pain. A pain so raw and untapped, so bottled inside, it exploded. Somewhere on the path to this moment, she hurt him. How, she had absolutely know idea.

 

“It’s not a bad thing to _want.”_ She whispered in his ear.

 

An overcoming sensation roared deeply inside her and she could no longer register anything as she came. Tears rolled down her face at the overwhelming force of what happened. She could physically take no more.

 

She moaned his name at an uncontrollable volume. An alien force of power surged through her veins as she released the raging force of her unkempt feeling o to him.

 

Harrison let go of her and opened the car door. He stepped out and looked down to her, a smirk plastered on his face, his hair and suit a mess.

 

Meena stared up at him in shock. At the thought of what just happened. At what he did to her. At the state he was going to _leave_ her in.

 

She stared as he walked towards the entrance.in slow methodical steps. No care in the world.  

 

He opened the door to enter inside, but turned on his feet and walked back toward the car in the same slow and steady pace. He walked past the open driver’s door and smirked down at her, one last time.

 

He eased his hand up her leg just as slow and calmly as he had walked to the door and grabbed her underwear. He grabbed the fabric forcefully, causing her to let out a _squeak_. Her face grew hot, and she thanked God for her dark skin, less he would have known and seen she was blushing without it.

 

Unlike when he grabbed them, he gracefully pulled them down her legs in the same painstakingly slow pace, and put them in his suit pocket. Content with his prize, he walked back to the door into his extravagant home, and slipped inside, closing the the door, leaving her sprawled on the driver's seat. Cold and in pain.

 


	3. Forgiveness

Meena stared at her hand in the bath tub, willing it to do something supernatural.

 

_Shake. Vibrate. Make red lightning appear._

 

She yelled mentally at her hands.

 

She sighed when nothing happened and sunk back comfortably in the scorching hot water of her bath, letting the scent of the soft oils and salts soothe her mind away from the distracting thoughts of what happened few hours ago.

 

She barely understood what happened between her and Harrison and his powers. Did it just flow through her or had she actually gained some of it? Does he have the ability to his powers in people?

 

Harrison’s bathroom was shamefully indulgent. It was hardly a thing most people would expect a man of his caliber, holding such luxury in high regard.

 

The bathroom contained well chiseled dark marble floors with a built in tub. The shower finely placed atop the marble in a different matte black material, probably an earthy rock of some kind, with several  shower heads on its walls instead of a classic single shower head.

 

Meena sighed again. Lifting her leg, she brought up a sponge to wash it, but stopped when she eyed Harrison in the shower.

 

She watched the water cascade down his body as he turned to the side. Even without the lightning of his meta-human abilities, his body thwarted an essence of raw power. She eyed his arms intently as they flexed while he dragged his hair out of his face. Her raised leg was forgotten as she continued to watch him bask in the hot water of the shower. He turned again and she was left the view of his back. Grabbing a bottle and pouring the liquid in his hands, he rubbed his hands together and began to lather his body.

 

Meena bit her lip at the view of his back flexing in and out. She trembled as the smell of his body wash wafted out of the shower. _Her new favorite scent_ , she was beginning to love more and more with each night she spent with him.

 

The steam on the glass of the shower left her without of view of his ass. She took this as her cue to focus on cleaning herself.

 

She lifted her leg again. This time she actually grabbed a sponge and lathered her own body. She let out a long hiss as she dragged the sponge across her leg. The water felt so good.

 

She didn’t actually need to, since she took a shower before he did and only took a bath for _‘therapeutic purposes’_ , but she needed to distract her mind. She didn’t know what she’d do if she was left alone in his bedroom.

 

_Their bedroom._

 

Dipping the sponge in the water, she started over again with her other leg, then her arms, taking her time. She was _not_ getting out of this bath any time soon. Not until the water grew room temperature and ruined the whole experience.

 

Sitting up a little bit, she brought the sponge  to her chest. She squeezed and let the scent of the water waft over her body. Her lips parted slightly in bliss. The feeling of  scorching hot water, the scent from the lavender and woodsy mixed oils, a soft moan obliviously escaped her lips.

 

Coming off her relaxing high, Meena slowly opened her eyes and looked back at the shower. Harrison had stopped moving. Her heartbeat was the only thing she heard as they made eye contact. She wanted to keep her eyes _there_ — on his eyes.

 

The rise and fall on his chest was too distracting. The flexing of his arms as they held a shampoo bottle in a death grip was too alluring.

 

Before she could even blink, the shower was off and he was at the side of her tub. There was no shampoo in his hair.

 

Meena’s breath hitched when he knelt down by the side of the tub. He slowly reached over and grabbed the sponge, never breaking eye contact. He dipped the sponge in the water and brought it high above her chest.

 

He paused, looking at her more intently. He stayed in position for a few heartbeats before she realized he was asking permission. She nodded.

 

He squeezed the sponge and her body finally relaxed in his presence.

 

In careful slow movements, he caressed and covered every inch of her with the warm water. Over and over again.

 

His jaw clenched and unclenched constantly in the process. His eyes wavered between rage and sorrow.

 

He was at war with himself. For what, she did not know, but she couldn’t take the silence.

 

“Harrison, I can’t stay silent and act as if nothing happened.” She whined.

 

He picked up her leg once more and placed her foot on the edge of the tub while he caressed her thigh with a sponge and his free hand. He stayed silent as he needed her inner thigh with his hand and poured water over it with the other. She watched his hand, but made no move to stop him or say anything about it.

 

He inched her leg slightly apart from the other. Not far, but far enough to see what was between them through the water. His breath hitched at the sight of her, his hand that held the sponge trembled.

 

He dropped the sponge and began to caress her thigh with both hands. Sliding them down the full length of her leg and back again.

 

Meena gently placed her fingers on his chin, moving his gaze from her body.

 

“Please.” She whispered.

 

Not saying a word, in a flurry of movement he climbed into the tub with her, water splashed out onto the floor, but neither of them paid it any attention.

 

“Meena, I’m sorry.”

 

He locked eyes with her once more. The sauve confidence of Harrison Wells was not there. Just the broken sadness of a man. A regular man.

 

Meena cupped the side of his cheek with her hand. He leaned his head over in her hand, not letting go of her thigh. It must help in some way, or she was oblivious to something obvious.

 

“I kept trying to justify what I did to you by telling myself I was only doing to you what you did to me,” he choked back a sob, tears welled in his eyes, “I had no right to do to you what I did to you.”

 

He dipped his head into the crook of her neck.

 

“I could’ve hurt you. I could’ve done something I wanted to regret. I—“

 

“Harrison, stop. I was the one that—“

 

“No!” he yelled.

 

He raised his head cupped her cheek. A tear dropped from his eye onto her cheek.

 

“Don’t you dare!” He paused, every sign of sadness once there was replaced with rage. “Blame yourself for one of _my_ mistakes!” He growled.

 

“I, was the one who hurt you! I, was the one who acted immaturely! I—“

 

“It’s okay.” She shuddered. She couldn’t believe he had been beating himself up over this. She was confused in the quick change of emotions he displayed about the entire situation. What he did wasn’t completely out of character, but she didn’t expect him to feel so bad for doing something against one of his own personal codes or whatever the conflict is that inflicted such emotions in him.

 

“Harrison, I forgive you. I genuinely do.”

 

He nodded and fell back into her embrace, resting his head in the crook of her shoulder, sobbing softly.

 

Meena reached for a washcloth on the side of the tub and raised Harrison’s head. She silently wiped the tears from his eyes and murmured comforting words to him.

 

“It’s okay….. I don’t hate you…. you didn’t hurt me….”

 

She ran her finger through his hair and looked into his now dry eyes. She relaxed at the soft calm expression that his gaze held as he stared at her.

 

“Meena, I will _never_ hurt you again.” His tone and countenance suddenly serious.

 

He _gently_ kissed her hand. Making sure his lips touched every finger before he moved to her hand. Peppering his lips on every inch of it as he could before he trailed them along her arms. Making it to her neck he softly sucked and but at her neck. Murmuring words of his praise between each one.

 

He pulled away from her and cupped both sides of her face in his hands. Three heartbeats passed as he looked into her eyes.

 

Her breathing was slow and heavy as her heart pounded in her ears. She wanted this. She wanted him. She couldn’t imagine this any other way.

 

“Yes.” She whispered up at him.

 

He enveloped her lips into his. She moaned as he tasted every inch of her mouth with his tongue, passionately taking control as he lifted her out the tub, not letting his mouth leave hers.

 

The kiss coming to its end, he placed her on the floor. Meena had to grab his arm for support. Her legs were wobbly. The water combined with the constantly growing heat between her legs made a bad combination. She _needed_ to be close to him. She wanted to touch him, to tell him how much she loved him.

 

Grabbing a towel, he dried himself off before he took out another towel for her. He wrapped her from behind with the towel and slowly massaged her dry. She looked over to the mirror and noticed the red lightning that flashed in his gaze while he dried her off. There was something he got from using his power so casually, but she didn’t understand what.

 

In less than half a second, they were both laying in bed, unclothed. Meena was at a loss for words at the sudden intimacy between them. There was an unseen connection between them. Something different. Something greater than they were. _She could feel it._

 

_______________________

 

Eobard gently climbed out of bed, daring not to wake Meena.

 

Holding her, whispering sweet nothings and comforts into her ear, it was intoxicating. It was more than he could have ever dreamed or imagined.

 

He never imagined room for love or family for himself. Not much time for such things when your hellbent on torturing your nemesis, for reasons beyond anyone’s comprehension, above all _his._

 

Meena will do, well, _Amani Powers_  will. She was hiding her identity and real name from her friends because of who her family was. Who her father was.

 

She wasn’t counting on falling in love with a speedster from the future on another timeline. Let alone the _Reverse Flash._ It was no matter. He’ll wheedle the truth out of her soon, and then he might tell her _his_.

 

He was going to get home, one way or another. She was going to be his ticket.

 

Eobard padded softly through his home across the well chiseled floors of the halls to the elevator in the center room of the manor to the basement.

 

The elevators opened up to his current holding place for his Gideon. Better yet, his suit.

 

Flashing into the yellow leather, he ran to the darkest most dangerous part of town to a certain abandon building. His _kingdom_ of sorts.

 

“Reverse b-b-boss… y-you’re back.”

 

A dumb lackey of his with the useful meta ability of his to hide breaks in reality to spy on through whatever he fabricated, stood up with a dumbfounded expression. He was chubby and a tiresome burden. Unable to protect himself and hard to protect, despite _always_ getting in life threatening situations.

 

“Show me what he’s up to.” Eobard said, his voice low and scratchy.

 

Fumbling to bring his hand from the cheap beer bottle, he oustretched bith hands before him while his eyes glowed, searching for what Eobard wanted to see.

 

A rip in reality lined with gold light fabricated slowly between them. Eobard’s eye twitched with annoyance when he saw him, _Zoom._

 

This was an alternate timeline of one of the earths Zoom’s affected. On the original one, he left this world in a quake of destruction and despair, worse than any monumental war in history. On the alternate one where Eobard resided, Zoom took over Central City.

 

Crime was given a blind eye to those who wore his badge of colors proudly. Those who didn’t or resisted, where hunted down and killed.

 

That was before Eobard arrived. Now Eobard has his own army of _rebels._ Some even called him a _hero._ He laughed at that. The irony.

 

_If Flash could see him now…_

 

 _“_ What do you mean he’s untouchable!” Zoom roared. He kicked whoever he was talking to in the knee and Eobard heard a sickening snap and a piercing scream.

 

“Find them, kill them, but bring _him_ to me! They all get to die on sight but the Reverse Flash is MINE!”

 

Quaking with fear, Eobard saw his _‘army’_ fall out and quickly cloud the streets of his pathetic hiding place. If Eobard wanted to, he could run there now and snap Zoom’s neck, but then he wouldn’t get to see him break. See him quake with fear as he realized everything he built and accomplished was _ruined,_ was _over._ Eobard wouldn’t get to enjoy the blood and spoils of their war.

 

However, if Zoom ever touched Amani, he would do more than just destroy his make believe kingdom. He’d destroy everything he held dear in front of him and let him live to suffer before he grew bored and torture him to death.

 

“Smiley, get the others and contact everyone.” Lightning flashed in his eyes. “We have a battlefield to attend to.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
